Sonic X
Sonic X is the anime of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not all Sonic characters are involved. Season 4 has been not yet been confirmed by SEGA. Rumors Rumors have began to circulate about the possible fourth season of Sonic X being in developement due to the many cliffhangers in the ending of the third season. These cliffhangers include "What happend to Chris?" "Is Shadow alive?" but in the japanese version it is shown Shadow has put a rose on Molly's grave which this was excluded from the english version. It possibly takes place 3 years after Season 3, where Tails finds a way to bring Cosmo back. There are other rumors that one of the new characters on the new season will be voiced by John Cena. There are also some more rumors that Sega will give a response to a possible fourth season of Sonic X in July 2010 in 4 kids Cartoon Network and 20th Century Fox Update: The rumor of Sonic X season 4 being released in June is officially false. If season 4 is released, it would probably appear sometime in July 2010. These rumors have been analyzed on Youtube by the user blackwingmaster48.AND MORE NEWS 9-4-10 TOONZAI SHOW A TRALIER OF SOINC IS BACK!!!!!SEASON 4 COMING AT SEPTEMBER 2011!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is currently unknown if Season 4 will appear September, October, or chances are next year in early 2011. The chipmunks and rabbits rockstar clothes (Colors) Tyler Red Hoodle and Cap with 2 Yellow letter T's Light blue Trousers and Blue Shoes. Cream Santa hat Light red Jacket and Skirt and Brown Leg Boots. Lloyd Blue Hoodle Light purple Trousers and Red Shoes.(with Glasses) Tara Light blue Jacket and Skirt and Black Leg Boots.(with Glasses) Jordon Green Hoodle Purple Trousers and Orange Shoes. Lily Light green Jacket and Skirt and White Leg Boots. Characters Main *Sonic Montana the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Stuart Prower *Knuckles Lock the Echidna *Amy Jessica Rose *Cream Squeakcurl the Rabbit *Cheese Squeakcurl the Chao *Shadow Martin the Hedgehog *Rouge Collins the Bat *Dr. Robonik Eggman Minor *Big Brutananadilewski the Cat *Froggy Brutananadilewski *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Chaotix: Vector James the Crocodile, Espio Cyrus the Chameleon and Charmy Richard Bee *Emerl *Tikal Lock the Echidna *Vanilla Squeakcurl the Rabbit Upcoming Characters on Season 4 Season 5 & Season 6 *(Season 4 Characters) *E-123 Omega *Metal Sonic *Babylon Rogues(Jet Bryan the Hawk Wave Jazzman the Swallow and Storm Vinson the Albatross) * Blaze Cameron the Cat * Silver Alex the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman Nega *Shade Lock the Echidna *Mighty Corbett the Armadillo *"Chip" Light Gaia *Void *Nights * Princess Morganna * Princess Elise * (Season 5 Characters) *Mecha Sonic *Dimitri Lock the Echidna *Aiai *Ulala *Pudding *(Season 6 Characters) *The chipmunk brothers Tyler Frederick Lloyd Frederick and Jordon Frederick. *Cream's 13 year old cousin Tara Squeakcurl and her 9 year old sister Lily Squeakcurl. *Marine Wilkings the Raccoon *Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog *Enerjak (in the form of Tails Stuart when he attempts to ressurect Cosmo from the grave.) *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts * Mammoth Mogul * Ixis Naugus * And More. Others *Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke *Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Helen *Ella *Tanaka *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Mr. Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Topaz *Cosmo the Seedrian *Molly *Metarex *Uncle Ruckus Sonic X: Seasons *Season 1 (2003-2004) *Season 2 (2004-2005) *Season 3 (2005-2006) *Season 4 (2011-2012) *Season 5 (2013-2014) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie (2015) *Season 6 (2016-2017) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 2 the squeakass (2018) *Season 7 (2019-2020) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 3 chip-tanic (2021) *Season 8 (2022-2023) *Season 9 (2024-2025) *Season 10 (2026-2027) *Season 11 (2028-2029) *The pirates who save the treasure of mobuis (2030) *Season 12 (2031-2032) *Team heroes in london (2033) *Season 13 (2034-2035) *Season 14 (2036-2037) *The chipmunks and rabbits school's out (2038) *Season 15 (2039-2040) *Season 16 (2041-2042) *Season 17 (2043-2044) *The big magical christmas adventure (2045) *Season 18 (2046-2047) *Season 19 (2048-2049) *Season 20 (2050-2051) Other Rumors *Tails and Shadow Fight to become King of Mobius in season 4. *If a fourth season ever appears, they might have the same english opening from the previous season or an entirely new opening. *Did Chris got his Home planet before he left on Sonic's world. *Tails, Knuckles and Amy are the only characters haven't used their transformation for the battle, but in the video games they did. *Cosmo's other sisters included Galaxina (blue seedrian) are Starla (violet seedrian), Chrysanthemum (purple seedrian), and Daisy (orange seedrian). And the rest from episode 74 are Rue (dark-green seedrian) and Jasmine (pink seedrian). *Molly is a only character who was friendly. But her friends (the troops) are the traitors because they were working for the Metarex and they destroy Cosmo's home planet (Greengate). *Eggman, Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe is taken over the Eggman Empire. *Silver and Blaze come and tells Sonic and his friends that something bad is going to happen. *Tails will turn into evil Dark Tails and have revenge on Sonic. *Silver tells Tails that Cosmo is alive and She will be Return to Reborn. *Mephiles the Dark might be voiced by John Cena. *Will Chris with Helen be back on Sonic's World again to help Sonic. *The name of Sonic's home planet is revealed to be "Mobius". *Shadow will try to Kill Tails so he can't get back Cosmo. *Season 4 will come out on July or August or September or next year? *Season 4 will have 104 episodes of Sonic X. *Ryan Drummond was also rumored to return to voice Sonic on Season 4. But since Roger Craig Smith was hired as his new voice, this may have been proven false. *After everything is okay and nothing bad happened, Sonic finds Amy and he finally asks Amy to marry her, be his girlfriend, or maybe a romantic husband in season 5. *Meet the 6 five rated stars characters in in the first movie and season 6. *Tyler 12 yearss old. *Cream 11 years old. *Lloyd 14 years old. *Tara 13 years old. *Jordon 10 years old. *Lily 9 years old. *In the december 2015 Anime movie the 3 chipmunks fall inside the christmas tree and escape from the sega mall by getting some hoodles.Jordon gets green lloyd gets blue with a circle pair of glesses and tyler gets red with 2 yellow letter t's on his hoodle and his cap.So when they went to sonic's giant clubhouse they first met the 3 rabbits in the locker room.But when they all meet again eggman was with them! The chipmunks sing funkytown then the rabbits sing hot n'cold and the fans loved them.Then the chipmunks forcing them selfs to the rabbits in anger to be in the concert tour 2014.Then the chipmunks saved the rabbits from eggman who said that they are going to be destroeyed if they don't do it right and in love again and went back sonic's giant clubhouse to be real rockstars. *In season 6 maria returns for shadow by being created into a yellow hedgehog by eggman in his base this halloween! *In december 2018 CG movie the chipmunks and rabbits are back and they are heading to chris' school in the big city to sleep in the school that night and win $1.000.000 to save the school's programe by facing team babylon and team chaotix Then last night eggman stoled the $1.000.000 and the chipmunks and rabbits grab it back from him with there extreme gears and there musical powers and went back in school on singing we are family with sonic and his friends. *In season 7 the chipmunks and rabbits go to jet's in his huge babylon rogue ship for a sleepover this summer but they having trouble by an angry garden bloke in the next morning! *In the december 2021 Live Action 3D movie last year the rabbits had ran away to the north pole because everyone has been ignoring them and now they are with there mother team chaotix and silver and blaze.The chipmunks have to find the rabbits by taking tails's plane while sonic and the gang are looking for the missing piece for the exercising chaos emerald machine called the chaos cyboe.But then it tranformed into a giant eggman robot with big the cat exercising outside it after they found the piece then the chaos cyboe was heading towards the north pole so sonic and the others have to use the x tornado to chase it down! Meanwhile the chipmunks had found the rabbits in the north pole with there mother team chaotix and silver and blaze.Then they said sorry to them for ignoring them and gave them a kiss with a huge misletoe! *Then rabbits spred some tears in there eyes but with happer they all hug the chipmunks and they are all glad to be 6 friends again. Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters